Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven)
Jotaro Kujo= |-|Star Platinum (Over Heaven)= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Eyes of Heaven. After the defeat of DIO in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, right before he, his grandfather, and Jean Pierre Polnareff depart as the end of the Part originally concludes, is interrupted by an anomaly. Robert E. O. Speedwagon appears 100 years from the past to explain that a specific person has altered the timelines of specific universes. He explains that the only way to get to the bottom of this is to collect the nine parts of the Holy Corpse and stop the anomalies from occurring. It is eventually revealed that the constant revival of older villains, allies, and many more is all at the hands of a DIO that had been successful in defeating the Joestars and had attained "Heaven" in an alternate timeline. He lures the Joestars into giving him the Holy Corpse parts and only requires the souls of the Joestars to become successful. Only Jotaro and his daughter remain in the final bout, and it is the same fight where Jotaro realizes that his Stand and The World are still the same Stand. This allows him to understand DIO's ability and unlock Star Platinum Over Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 8-C with Star Platinum | 8-C with Star Platinum "Over Heaven". Unknown with Reality Overwrite Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Star Platinum= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Star Platinum has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Enhanced Senses (At least vision, possibly more due to the ambiguity of having "extreme precision"), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Size Manipulation, Limited Elasticity (Can extend its index and middle fingers to attack others), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town and can draw opponents in closer by inhaling), Flight (Within its effective range), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Aura, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds, allows Jotaro to stop time as well) and Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit). His Corpse Part grants him the following abilities: Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Holy Manipulation, Purification and Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Control & Corruption |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven= Same as before, but has Reality Overwrite with Star Platinum "Over Heaven", which, since Heaven Ascension DIO had them, likely includes the following abilities: Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, BFR, Summoning, Existence Erasure, Corruption (Type 2), Creation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection and possibly Fate Manipulation (Implied to have changed some events in every part in the game's ending, seeing how characters like William Anthonio Zeppeli, Bruno Buccellati, and Narancia Ghirga, and even himself, who some of which were fated to die, are seemingly still alive, though it's unknown how he exactly manages to change those events) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should scale to canon Jotaro, who kicked a cop hard enough to send him through a garage door). Building level+ with Star Platinum (Should be the same as canon Star Platinum, stronger than almost every other Stand in the game) | Building level+ with Star Platinum Over Heaven. Unknown with Reality Overwrite (Outdid The World Over Heaven's Reality Overwrite on himself; Star Platinum Over Heaven and The World Over Heaven are the same type of Stands) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions (Brought up a previous DIO's armlet to block a punch before Heaven Ascension DIO could strike him). Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Should be the same as canon Star Platinum) | Infinite with Star Platinum Over Heaven (Is the exact same type of stand as The World Over Heaven) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class K with Star Platinum | At least Class K with Star Platinum Over Heaven Striking Strength: Wall Class. Building Class+ with Star Platinum | At least Building Class+ with Star Platinum Over Heaven Durability: Building level+ (Able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World; Tanked many kicks from The World Over Heaven). Building level+ with Star Platinum | At least Building level+ with Star Platinum Over Heaven Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2 meters with Star Platinum. Time Stop is universal, Multiversal+ by traveling with a Corpse Part | Same as Before; Multiversal+ with Reality Overwrite (works the same as DIO's) Standard Equipment: Star Platinum | Star Platinum "Over Heaven" *'Occasional Equipment:' Dio's Armlets, a piece of the Holy Corspe. Intelligence: At least High (Great Battle Tactician against various Stand Users from each Part; realized how to defeat DIO by studying the Menger Sponge Effect from D4C. Likely compares to the cunning and resourceful nature of his canon self) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected back onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged), Jotaro must wait a few seconds after one maximum-length time stop before being able to use it again | Any damage taken by Star Platinum Over Heaven is reflected back onto Jotaro. Reality Overwrite only works if Jotaro or Star Platinum physically touch something. Star Platinum will eventually lose his Over Heaven powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jotaro Kujo's abilities | Heaven Ascension Dio's Reality Overwrite *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Time Stop:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. *'Star Platinum Over Heaven: Physically, nothing changes when Star Platinum is upgraded to Over Heaven. The only thing that truly changes is its ability. **'''Reality Overwrite: By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. Key: Star Platinum | Star Platinum Over Heaven Note: It is unknown whether or not if Jotaro can or has used his Reality Overwrite to the extremities that Heaven Ascension DIO had. (Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, etc.) Others Notable Victories: Jotaro Kujo (Canon) Jotaro's Profile (EoH Jotaro without Star Platinum: Over Heaven) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Brawlers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Stand Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Holy Users Category:Purification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 9 Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users